1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a cabinet according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Discussion of Background
Cabinets having a supporting metallic framework exhibiting a rectangular base and having framework posts in the area of the corners of the base are already known. The framework posts are made from C-shaped members, as are the connecting parts between the posts. This framework is then provided with casing parts, for example with doors on the front and rear faces, with side walls and roof and floor panels. A wide variety of embodiments of such cabinets is known. The C-profiles which are used are provided with a standard perforated grid, so that, when the cabinets are fitted out, the installation parts can be quickly fitted by means of thread-forming screws. Cabinets of this type can be used, for example, in low-tension distribution plants or as electronic cabinets for protection systems or for control purposes. Electronic cabinets are frequently provided with swivel frames for the installation of electronic equipment.
In the case of hitherto conventional cabinets, the cabinet framework is screwed together at the correct angles in complex assembling jigs. For the framework corners, special construction elements are sometimes necessary, which are complex and expensive. Where a cabinet of this type is intended to be equipped for a higher protection class, this is generally only possible by comparatively laborious assembly.